The Lord of Time Rises Again
by TezraDMar
Summary: When Percy is unjustly banished to Tartarus after being mistaken for Kronos, Percy returns twenty years later, but he is not the same. His mind has shattered broken into thousands of pieces, and can only be fixed by one person: The person who broke it. Eh ill update it again later
1. Chapter 1

**The Lord of Time Rises Again**

**Percy's POV**

I had been battling Kronos for almost five minutes, and those were the worst five minutes of my life. Annabeth had been knocked out early on, so it was just me and Kronos, raging through the Throne Room. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up, until my break came in the form of Kronos accidentaly setting his hand on Zeus' throne when I knocked one of his strikes up high. Instantly, ten million volts of pure electricity surged through Kronos' body, rippling across his skin, although one spot wasn't affected. A spot six inches down from his armpit on the bottom of his arm. My eyes widened. _His mortal point_. Kronos collapsed to his knees, and I surged forward, sending Riptide straight into his mortal point. His eyes widened, and he started gasping for breath, before looking up at me, grinning, and wheezing, "Good...job... you actually...beat me... as my... duty... as the... Titan... King... I... hereby pass on my domains... as Lord of Time and Ruler of the Ages... To Perseus Jackson, Son... Of Poseidon. All Hail, Perseus Jackson, Lord of Time... I also... Hereby declare... Perseus Jackson... as the rightful wielder of my scythe..." Near the beginning of his speech, A silver flash of light entered the throne room, and by the end, Kronos had crumbled into golden dust, and my mind was shattered by a searing pain, followed by a flash of golden light surrounding me. It felt like my mind was ripping itself into pieces, and knowledge of time and ages past filled my mind. But, in all of the ripping and converting my brain was undertaking I felt something else come loose. A vast database filled with knowledge, and it just kept coming. Looking around the Throne Room, several more things were added. I identified the stone as marble, and a formula flowed into my head: CACO3. I also picked up on three unknown elements, but it was clear on one thing: they were the base of magic. With all this information came knowledge on how to use it: when I manipulated water, I was manipulating the compound. And by taking those compounds, splitting them, and rearranging them into different structures, I could create almost anything. That's when the rest of the gods barged in. My dad started crying when he looked at me, and I was confused until Zeus breathed out, "Golden eyes... I'm sorry Poseidon. Kronos has possessed Percy Jackson. I was about to speak out, when I was hit across the back of the head, and my world went black.

LINE BREAK

I blinked open my eyes, and winced from the throbbing on the back of my head. I went to rub it, but realized that my hands were bound in chains of Celestial Bronze. My mind instantly analyzed it and converted it to a formula: CuSn alloyed together, then Element 1 magic sealed in. Damn, that's getting annoying. That;s when Zeus called out, "Kronos! You are hereby charged with plotting to overthrow the gods, and possessing Perseus Jackson. How do you plead?"

I laughed nervously, and then told him, "Look, I'm not Kronos! I'm Percy! You see, Kronos passed on his domains to me-"

"Silence!" Zeus thundered, literally, like he threw the Master Bolt in the air. " Don't lie, Father. Not only do you have golden eyes, but you wield your scythe, which only you can use, and Artemis here, witnessed the entire thing. For your crimes, you shall die." And with that, he raised the Master Bolt, and threw it.

After the dust cloud settled, the first thing said was by Poseidon, which was, "Oh no."

Standing in front of me was a wall made of marble, and reinforced with Celestial Bronze. Everyone turned to look at Poseidon, who paled and explained, "This is bad. This is really, really bad. Apparently when Kronos possessed Percy, the extra immortal energy was enough to make his water abilities think he was immortal, thereby giving him access to converting water into other elements by breaking it down and rearranging its format. I can't remove his abilities because technically he's immortal. Our best bet is to throw him into Tartarus, and hope that he doesn't get out."

Zeus nodded, then proclaimed, "Very well. Father, you are hereby sentenced to Tartarus for eternity. Do you have any last words?"

I nodded, then turned to Artemis, and said, "Zoe would be ashamed of you." I took great satisfaction from the look of shock, like she had been slapped, then frozen, that my words had on her. Zeus looked at me funny, then turned to Hades, who had been here for the announcements, and nodded. Hades then stood up, and waved his hand, causing a hole to form behind me, filled with the darkness that suffocated the light and smothered the sun. And with that Zeus sent a blast of energy at me, and I fell into the endless pit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hehe, hi guys... damn i'm so sorry that I didn't update but I was on vacation and forgot my computer... so uh, yeah, all stories are back on track, so, yay! On to the story!**

_Previously..._

_That's when Zeus called out, "Kronos! You are hereby charged with plotting to overthrow the gods, and possessing Perseus Jackson. How do you plead?"_

_I laughed nervously, and then told him, "Look, I'm not Kronos! I'm Percy! You see, Kronos passed on his domains to me-"_

_"Silence!" Zeus thundered, literally, like he threw the Master Bolt in the air. " Don't lie, Father. Not only do you have golden eyes, but you wield your scythe, which only you can use, and Artemis here, witnessed the entire thing. For your crimes, you shall die." And with that, he raised the Master Bolt, and threw it._

_After the dust cloud settled, the first thing said was by Poseidon, which was, "Oh no."_

_Standing in front of me was a wall made of marble, and reinforced with Celestial Bronze. Everyone turned to look at Poseidon, who paled and explained, "This is bad. This is really, really bad. Apparently when Kronos possessed Percy, the extra immortal energy was enough to make his water abilities think he was immortal, thereby giving him access to converting water into other elements by breaking it down and rearranging its format. I can't remove his abilities because technically he's immortal. Our best bet is to throw him into Tartarus, and hope that he doesn't get out."_

_Zeus nodded, then proclaimed, "Very well. Father, you are hereby sentenced to Tartarus for eternity. Do you have any last words?"_

_I nodded, then turned to Artemis, and said, "Zoe would be ashamed of you." I took great satisfaction from the look of shock, like she had been slapped, then frozen, that my words had on her. Zeus looked at me funny, then turned to Hades, who had been here for the announcements, and nodded. Hades then stood up, and waved his hand, causing a hole to form behind me, filled with the darkness that suffocated the light and smothered the sun. And with that Zeus sent a blast of energy at me, and I fell into the endless pit._

**Now**

**Artemis' POV**

_**Timeskip 20 years...**_

It had been nearly twenty years since the banishment of the possessed son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson. Of course, he hadn't really been possessed, but I had a good reason. It was the fact that I was actually getting close to him, a _male_. So I got rid of him so I wouldn't have to. His final words to me crossed my mind, but I quickly pushed them out of my mind like I always do whenever they surface. Right now I was hoping and praying to everything I could think of that the green-eyed stranger in Tartarus wasn't Percy Jackson. About a week ago, Annabeth and Nico finally revealed what happened in Tartarus.

_**Flashback 19 years**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

_Me and Nico were supporting each other, slowly making our way to the Doors of Death, where the rest of the Olympians and demigods waited. Suddenly, Nico started trembling, and fell to the ground, before gasping out, "Annabeth, I'm so sorry, but we're to far from the Plethegon and I can sense a pack of monsters approaching. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I love you, Annabeth."_

_I smiled weakly, closed my eyes, and kissed him. Once we pulled away, I grabbed him in an embrace and listened to the roars of the monsters arriving. _

_I sat that way for almost a minute, before opening my eyes to see what had happened. I looked around to see a queer sight. Standing around us in a circle was a pack of hellhounds, all bearing a strange orange armband with a hellhound paw on it. A man stepped out from the group, but his face was covered so I can only see his eyes. They were sea green. He gave us a once over, then pulled back with a sharp intake of breath. But then, he sighed, and muttered to himself, "Eh, should have known she would move on..." It was apparently supposed to be private, but I heard it, although I didn't get what he meant by it. _

_He then called out,"Delorians! Stand down!" _

_All the hellhounds instantly stopped and relaxed before shadow traveling away._

_He looked around then handed me a flask, before saying, "Plethegon fire. Use it until you get there. Follow the river to the Heart of Tartarus. That is where the Doors are. I swear it on the Styx."_

_`Thunder boomed somehow, sealing the deal. I hesitantly took it, before croaking out, "Thank you..."_

_He laughed bitterly, before walking off, only turning his head to say, "Eh, No problem. See ya."_

_**End Flashback**_

**Artemis' POV**

While I was recounting my memories, I heard a little "Ping!" in my head, signaling a meeting was being called.I quickly flashed into my throne, before looking at the ground concentrating on a hole in the middle of the throne room. Zeus, seeing my confused look, filled me in. "Hades has successfully located the stranger, and is pulling him out right now."

Suddenly, there in the middle of the Throne Room, was Percy Jackson, whistling a little tune, and holding a basket in his hand. He was mid-stride before he noticed where he was.

"What the..." He looked around, eyes furrowed before a look of understanding croosed over his face.

"Ooooohhhhhh I'm having one of my hallucinations again. Oh, Ok then." He said, before sitting down in the middle of the throne room and starting to hum.

He sat this way for several more minutes, until he looked over to Hades. His eyes furrowed again, before muttering, "Wait a second, you're never in my... DAMMIT!" He yelled the last part.

He turned around, away from us, and put his head in his hands, still sitting, "Ah, shit. They're real." He spun around again. "Alright, what the fuck do you dickheads want?"

Zeus looked stunned by his words, before clearing his throat, and proclaiming, "Perseus Jackson, now that you have freed yourself from Kronos' evil grasp, we need your help to fight a war-"

Percy just randomly started laughing, and kept going until he was crying, before sitting up, wiping his eyes, and said, "Uh, no. So, now that that's settled, I'm just going to go back to Tartarus- Ooh look a birdie!" Percy had gotten up to walk towards Hades, before seeing a bird flying around and chased after it.

Everybody just stared at him. Wondering what the fuck happened to him down there. Meanwhile, Percy was talking to the bird.

"Hello, Mr. Birdie. I'm going to name you George. You are George the Birdie and you are a goo birdie..."

Dionysus' face scrunched up, and a look of deep concentration appeared on his face.

"... and I will hold you, and hug you, and love you, and feed you, and pet you..."

Dionysus gasped, and turned to face Zeus, his face pale.

"What? What is it?" Zeus whispered frantically.

Dionysus' eyes were still wide, before he proclaimed loudly, "He's completely insane."

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! Sorry that its a bit on the shorter side, but I it's like one in the morning her in Vegas, and I wanna go to bed. So anyways, please review I love you all, and goodbye!**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the lack of posting but I'm in the middle of moving to Wisconsin, so updates will be rare. The next one will be tomorrow, and i am shooting for a 5K chapter, 3K at the least, to make up for my lost time. Sorry to get your hopes up, and until then, turrah.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Last time..._

_ Dionysus' face scrunched up, and a look of deep concentration appeared on his face._

_"... and I will hold you, and hug you, and love you, and feed you, and pet you..."_

_ Dionysus gasped, and turned to face Zeus, his face pale._

_ "What? What is it?" Zeus whispered frantically._

_ Dionysus' eyes were still wide, before he proclaimed loudly, "He's completely insane."_

**Now...**

**Artemis' POV**

Everyone reeled at that. Poseidon just started sobbing loudly, and I just sat there in shock, trying to wrap my head around what had happened to Percy. It pissed me off for some reason, probably because he got to escape the pain, and others had to deal with it. Typical male. All the while, Percy sat there, playing with George. That irritated me. We were all in pain, and he just sat there, completely oblivious to what was going on. If we had to suffer, then that _boy_ did too. I pulled out my bow, took careful aim, and shot George right in his pretty little beak. Percy turned to look at me, holding the remains of George in his hands. A look of wonder was on his face, before he looked at me, and said, "You... You killed George."

He held out his hand and a ball of water formed. "You took him from me. One of the few things I had left..." The water suddenly split into a ball of gas. "You ruined what we had... just like you ruined everything else..." The ball of gas condensed, and suddenly flared up. Apollo gasped, then paled. " Everything important to me, you take away..." The ball of fire, which I recognized as a star, flared up and expanded, then exploded. It seemed to be contained inside a shield of some kind. All the sudden, the explosion collapsed in on itself. In its place was a swirling mass of dark energy, just waiting to be unleashed. Poseidon and Apollo paled, and I didn't realize why until I realized what Percy had done. He had turned a ball of water into a black hole. He walked over to my throne, black hole still in hand, looked up to me, and said, "I'm going to kill you now. The entire planets existence, including yours, rest in my hands. You kill me, the black hole is released. I choose to release it, and only you die. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, and everyone will be safe. I will dissipate it. Can anyone give me a reason not to kill her?' Percy said, addressing the council.

"Because we said so. Now, put away the black hole, and step away from the girl. We have some things we need you to do." Three voices said in harmony.

Percy sighed, like he knew it was going to happen. "Ah, fuck. It's the three Fags- I mean Fates. Dammit guys, why do you have to ruin all the fun?"

The Council just sat there, waiting for Percy to be blasted to Oblivion for the way he talked to the Morai. To our surprise, the Morai had a playful glare on their faces. "I would hardly call giving the Olympians a choice between losing a Council member or the entire world a choice, Percy."

He turned to look at them, a smirk plastered on his face. "You know, I would say you all have sticks up your asses, but then I realized you guys don't even have enough game to get that kind of action." Despite the circumstances, Hermes and Apollo burst out laughing. I made a mental note to pay them a visit later.

The Fates glared at Percy again, before grinning, and saying, "Careful, Perseus. Remember what happened last time your insults got out of hand."

Percy became extremely pale after that, before he sat down, wrapped his arms around his knees, and started rocking back and forth, muttering something about a "Kelli" and "Rape".

The Fates then turned back to the rest of the council, before stating, "Anyways, now that Percy is here, He's here to stay. We cannot force him to, so you will have to find a way to keep him here. Without him, the coming threat _will _destroy you. Goodbye." With that, the Fates flashed away.

After a minute, Zeus cleared his throat, and said, "So, any suggestions on where to have Perseus stay.?" I raised my hand along with Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Hestia. Everyone looked surprised by my hand up in the air. I shrugged, then told them, "What? He's insane. What better place to put him then a camp full of girls to keep him in line?" **(A/N: I just realized how sexist that sounded. That was NOT a sexism joke. That meant that he would be going to a camp full of man-hating, weapon wielding, twelve year olds."**

Zeus nodded at this. "Very well. Perseus Jackson-"

Percy grimaced and said, "Just Percy, or Perseus if you must. I am no longer a Jackson."

Zeus seemed surprised, then saddened by this. He continued, "Perseus, we still have the matter of the wish to grant you for your services to help in the defeat of Gaea. What is your wish?"

Percy laughed at the last part. Zeus gave him a questioning look, to which he responded, "It's just funny how you think that all I did was 'help' in the defeat of Gaea. I was the one who killed her." The Council gasped at this. Before we could say anything, Percy raised his hand and continued. "Before you ask, no, Annabeth and Nico did not kill Gaea. As powerful as Nico is, and as intelligent, well semi-intelligent as Annabeth is, they are still not enough to defeat a Primordial. That was all my doing. I just swore them to secrecy. And for my wish, I would ask that you you recognize me for my proper title of Slayer of Gaea, and that you free the peaceful Titans. After all, you can't judge the parents because of the children. I have seen... quite a few examples of that. That is all." At the end, Percy glanced over at me, and my heart filled with guilt. He was talking about judging Leto based off of my actions.

Zeus frowned, then sighed. "Very well. It shall be done. Now, any last questions for Perseus before we leave?"

Dionysus spoke up. "Yes, actually. Peter, can you show me what went on down there?"

Percy paled, then asked, "Are you sure about this? I would not want to bestow what happened to me upon my worst enemy."

Dionysus nodded.

"Percy sighed. "Fine. Which part, mental, physical, or moral?"

Dionysus steeled himself, then said, "All of them. For the full period of time. I want to know exactly what happened down there. It is the only way to help your insanity."

Percy's eyes widened, before saying, "I don't think you want that. Do you have any idea how long I was down there?"

Dionysus frowned. "Twenty years isn't that long."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Wow, I knew you guys were stupid, just not THIS stupid. Athena, what's the conversion rate from time here to that of Tartarus?"

Athena started concentrating, before saying, "One day here is equal to twenty days in Tartarus."

Percy grimaced, then said, "And how long has it been up here?"

Athena frowned. "Twenty years- Oh my gods." she gasped.

"What? What is it?" Poseidon asked frantically.

"P-Percy was down there for five hundred years." She stuttered out.

Poseidon promptly fainted from shock, before Percy turned back to Dionysus, and asked, "Do you really want the full experience?"

Dionysus quivered slightly, before saying, "Yes."

Percy closed his eyes, and sighed. "Well then, here you go." He tapped two fingers to Dionysus' head, causing Dionysus to faint.

**WARNING: GRAPHIC DETAILS UP AHEAD!**

Dionysus suddenly started to seizure, before thousands of little tiny cuts appeared all over his body. All of the sudden, each of the little wounds started closing, leaving a bright red and ugly scar, from cauterizing. Dionysus arched his back, and screamed. Each cut was cauterized, before ragged holes appeared in his hands and feet. Starting from the feet, holes started appearing. Ragged, ugly holes that caused the bone and flesh to shatter. Almost as if... _from a bullet._ The bullet holes stopped at his thighs, then stated on his hands and worked up to his shoulders. The wounds were then doused in a yellow liquid, which Percy told everyone was a solution of lemon juice, alcohol, and chlorine. Suddenly, one of his toes bent backwards at an odd angle. Each toe got this treatment, Then his fingers did. His left foot suddenly shattered, followed by his right, then his shins, femurs, pelvis, sternum, ribcage, and arms. His now brokens arms then popped out of their joints, as did his knees. On his stomach, a wide slash was formed. This treatment happened everywhere but his face, always everything but his face. Then, each wound lit up with a green substance, which I recognized as Greek Fire. He was whipped around onto his back, and long whip marks appeared all over him. I counted five-hundred and fifty, but I might have been off. This repeated four times, before Percy walked over and touched his forehead. He promptly collapsed, a heap of golden colored flesh. Percy turned to Zeus.

"All you saw was the physical side. That entire time, he was also undergoing mental and moral torture."

Zeus shuddered, then whispered shakily, "That's what you put up with for five hundred years."

Percy looked down, before saying, "No."

Zeus looked up and gasped. "No? That wasn't the full period of torture?"

Percy laughed bitterly. "No. I knew he couldn't handle it, not even close. No, that was the first week of torture."

Hestia was crying, before she ran over to Perseus and hugged him, sobbing loudly. "Oh gods, Percy. I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through that." She gasped out, before continuing sobbing.

Percy gently lifted her up, and carried her over to the hearth, where she fell asleep quickly. He then walked over to me, and gave me a mocking bow, saying, "Shall we go, Milady?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, before deciding to keep up the cold facade.

"You do not give orders, or ask questions, _boy._ But yes, we shall be going." Percy looked disgusted with me, as did the Council.

Percy sat down, crossed his legs, and his arms, and said, "No."

I growled. "No? You do not give orders to me, _boy. _We are leaving." I said, trying to teleport him, but finding I couldn't.

Percy raised his nose in the air."Not until you call me by my name, and not boy. And by the way, nice try at teleporting me, but that would require me being able to move. And unfortunately for you, I'm sitting on a black hole."

The Council looked to be barely containing their laughter, and I yelled, "We. Are. Leaving. NOW!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Not until you call me Percy."

"I will not, _boy._"

"Do you hear that sound? It's the sound of me not giving a shit about what you want until you say my name."

"_Boy_, you are playing a dangerous game."

"As I recall, you are the one who can't do anything to me, so why should I be threatened?"

"Boy..."

"It's Percy."

"Fine! Percy, let's go."

"Okay!"

And on that note, I flashed us right into the Hunters camp.

**Percy's POV (Yay! Finally!)**

As Artemis flashed us, and we landed in the Hunters camp, I was promptly the target of about fifty arrows. I sighed, then stopped time, started whistling, and moving some stuff around. After about five minutes, a grinned, then stepped back to my original place, and restarted time. All of the arrows landed in an orderly pattern in front of me, spelling out the word, "Bitches" for the Hunters to see.

I grinned, then walked off, saying, "Masterpiece! Oh, and girls?" They turned to look at me. "Don't fuck with the Lord of Time."

Oh boy-... girl. This is going to be an absolute bundle of fun.

I got to a clear area, and started summoning a tent, when Artemis stormed up to me, and slapped me across the face. A look of rage on her face.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "May I inquire of the purpose of that slap. She slapped me again, before screaming, "How DARE you treat my Hunters like that! You are a male! You are inferior, and as such, you will always treat your superiors better! I understand that Tartarus was difficult, and I'm sorry-"

I spun her around and pinned her against a tree, my scythe firmly lodged an inch from her neck, keeping her trapped. "Shut the fuck up, you lying piece of shit." I hissed. "Did you forget my domains? Lord of time, and the AGES. I can see anything that has happened since the beginning of the First Age, including thoughts. In my time in Tartarus, I decided to see your reasons for lying. You truly are a bitch, you know that Artemis? A cruel bitch. When you like someone, you don't throw them into Tartarus, you ask them about it. Well congratulations, Artemis. You have made the worst mistake of your immortal life." I leaned into her ear, and whispered. "Do you want to know the reason I didn't tell the Council about your lie? It's because... I want to kill you myself. To see the last look on your face, as I cut out your intestines and slit your throat, golden ichor falling from your pale skin. I will relish the moment you die, and reform in Tartarus, just me and you, with all the time in the world."

With those final words, a walked over to my tent, opened the flap, walked inside, then encased my tent in a six inch thick cube of solid Celestial Bronze. Good thing I'm immortal, or oxygen might have been a problem. I lay down on the bed, before rolling over and grinning. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

**A/N: YAY!Chapter uploaded! I know I promised it to you guys yesterday, but as I told you, I am in the middle of moving, so I couldn't. Now, to answer some reviews I've gotten.**

**TobiasEverdeenJackson22456: Well, here's your update, and no, Percy will be insane for a long, long time. Or is he? Hehehehe...**

** Gold Testament: Finally! Someone understands! I have gotten like eight Private Messages asking why I made him insane. Kronos is a bitch.**

** Hellblaze001: I will try, but I'm moving, so they will be slower. When I am done moving, update should be faster. But no need to fear! The next chapter shall be at least 5K!**

** Ya, so that will be all, Personally I think this chapter is not up to par, but it was a filler chapter to finish up the damn council meeting. I have some plans for the next couple chapters... Hehehe...**

** Anyways, If you enjoyed, please review, like or subscribe, but preferably review because it gives me an idea of what you guys want, and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Although, asking for Percy's life to not be a shithole isn't going to happen. I have a feeling you guys will hat me for what will happen to him...**


End file.
